


Cat Got

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Pepper's curious as to who is singing.<br/>Disclaimer:  Oh please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Got

Pepper frowned, hearing someone singing. She began walking down the stairs to Tony’s workroom, surprised to find the door open but not to see Tony working with Jarvis on the suit’s specifications. 

“‘I wanna know where love is’,” Tony sang, pointing to something on the visual screen. “This here, Jarvis. Can you blow it up?”

“Of course, sir,” Jarvis said, and the whatever-it-was expanded to a clearer version. 

Tony nodded his thanks, returning to his song, “‘I want you to show me’ – Miss Potts.” 

“Mr. Stark.” She folded her arms, smiling slightly. “You have a lovely voice.”

He coughed. “It’s, um.” 

“What’s wrong, cat got your tongue now?” Pepper started across the workshop toward him. 

Tony obviously decided to meet her halfway, grinning. “Nah,” he said, putting his arms around her waist, “but you can have it if you want it.”


End file.
